Hot Revenge
by Starkidkid
Summary: Jaime gets revenge on Lauren. Set after Too Early and Never Too Early
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to do this" said Lauren, putting on the rest of her clothes

"Too bad" said Jaime, looking at the remote in her hand "This is revenge for last week"

"What happened last week?" asked Meredith

"Lauren made me wear a vibrator to rehersal and almost made me cum on stage" anwered Jaime

"Wow, that sounds hot" said Meredith

"It was, but Jaime didn't think soooooo..." Lauren was cut off by Jaime turning the vibrator on.

"It wasn't hot, it was embarrassing" said Jaime, turning the vibrator up

I...it was, ohmygod, was h...hot" panted Lauren

"So you're just going to embarrass her, the same way she did to you?" asked Meredith

"Yeah, so?" said Jaime, turning the vibrator up more

"So, you should step it up, like making her wear reveaing clothes. Or leave her naked in the bathroom" said Meredith

"I already did the second one" Said Jaime, looking at Lauren and turning the vibrator off, "But that revealing clothes thing sounds pretty good"

Lauren shot a look at Meredith that said "Im gonna get you back for this" but Meredith just smiled, taking the remote from Jaime and turning it up. Lauren moaned and leaned over to kiss Meredith. She turned the vibrator up, making Lauren moan again, allowing her to slip her tongue into Lauren's continued like this for a while, until Lauren came, moaning into Meredith's mouth. Meredith turned off the vibrator and got up. Jaime walked back into the room holding some clothes

"Lauren, get up and put these on" she said handing her the clothes

"Yeah... ok" Lauren panted,taking the clothes

As Lauren got dressed, Jaime walked over to Meredith and kissed her. Her hand found her way into Meredith's jeans, making her moan. She rubbed her clit, and inserted a finger into Meredith's pussy and pumped in and out of her. Meredith shook and moaned as she came all over Jaime's fingers.

"Oh god..." panted Meredith

"That was fun" said Jaime, licking her fingers

"I'm not wearing this" said Lauren walking in to the room

Lauren was wearing a tight tank top and no bra, making it easy to see her erect nipples. She was also wearing a mini skirt, going just down to her mid- thights, barely covering her slutty thong.

"I look like a slut!" said Lauren

"You are a slut" said Jaime, walking over and kissing her, as she turned the vibrator on, making her moan. Meredith could see Lauren's juices leaking down her legs and her nipples get hard through her tank top. That would be hard to hide. Jaime stepped away from her and turned the vibrator off.

"Lets go, before we're late" Said Jaime

The three of them walked out to the car. Lauren's face went red as many eyes turned to look at her. They got in the car and drove to rehersal.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning at rehersal was pretty uneventful, except for just about every guy in starkid starring at Lauren. Jaime turned the vibrator on and off, but she had to admit, Lauren hid her arousal well. By lunch, Lauren was plotting her revenge on Meredith for giving Jaime this stupid idea.

"Maby I could leave her naked in the bathroom" thought Lauren "I need Jaime to help me"

Lauren went to find Jaime. She found her getting ready to leave for lunch.

"Hey Jaimeee..." Lauren moaned as Jaime turned on the vibrator

"Yeah Lolo" answered Jaime, as if nothing was happening

"I... need your... uh... help to get...ohgod... revenge on Meredith" panted Lauren

"What kind of revenge?" asked Jaime, turning the vibrator off

"Something to embarass her" panted Lauren

"I might have an idea" said Jaime, with an evil smile

* * *

Jaime, Lauren and Meredith went to lunch. Jaime drove them to the restraunt they usually went to. They were led to a booth and placed their orders. Lauren sat beside Meredith and Jaime sat across from them. Lauren did this on purpous, so she could carry out her revenge. Meredith was talking to Jaime, when she felt a hand on her thigh. Her eyes went wide, but she continued talking to Jaime. Lauren knew how bad Meredith was at hiding her arousal. She slowly slid her hand up and down, stroking Meredith's inner thigh slowly. Meredith stuttered talking to Jaime.

"Something wrong, Mere-bear?" asked Jaime

"N... no I... just... um" stuttered Meredith

"Your really bad at hiding your arousal, and Lauren's pleasuring you under the table?" said Jaime

"Yea...YES" moaned Meredith as Lauren's hand make its way to her pussy

" Well, I'd love to help you but I have to go to the restroom" said Jaime, getting up and leaving Lauren and Meredith alone at the table.

"This is for giving Jaime that idea" whispered Lauren into Meredith's ear

"You wouldn't make me cum in public, would you?" asked Meredith, her face going red

"Maby, I haven't decided yet, make you cum and embarass you, or not let you cum and make you suffer" said Lauren

She rubbed Meredith's pussy through her jeans. Meredith had to use all of her self control not to moan out loud. It's not like she was super sensitive or anything but Lauren was going so slowly, she couldn't control herself. This continued for a while, until Lauren slipped her hand into Meredith's jeans, and rubbed her clit through her panties. Meredith had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning, her face was red with embarassment. Lauren was slowly pushing her towards orgasm. Meredith didn't want to cum in public, but she didn't want to suffer the entire day either. Lauren slipped her hand under Meredith's panties and slipped a finger into her

"I'm so close" whispered Meredith

"I'll let you choose. Cum in public or suffer all day" said Lauren

"Cum, please" whimpered Meredith

Lauren increased her pace, rubbing Meredith faster and faster. Meredith had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from moaning as her orgasm hit. Her legs snapped shut, trapping Lauren's hand. Lauren smiled, seeing Meredith so embarassed. Meredith came down from her orgasm. Jaime rejoined them at the table as Lauren pulled her hand out of Meredith's jeans and licked her fingers clean.

"Where have you been?" panted Meredith

"In the bathroom, it's only been five minutes" answered Jaime

Meredith's eyes widened, five minutes, it felt like hours for Meredith. Their food came, the waiter giving Meredith a funny look. They ate their food and went back to rehersal.

* * *

They drove back to rehersal, Jaime turning the vibrator inside Lauren back on full. Lauren had so much fun teasng Meredith that she had forgotten about the vibrator. So it came as a surprise when the vibrator came on inside her. Lauren moaned loudly and threw her head back with pleasure. The vibrator pushed her closer to orgasm. Jaime stopped at a traffic light and so did the vibrator. The light turned green and Jaime drove again, the vibrator turning back on. At the next red light the vibrator stopped again and when it turned green it started up again. Lauren figured out the pattern. She knew how many traffic lights there were on the way back to rehersal and whimpered. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally over. The three girls walked to their car. Lauren was most happy about the day being over. Jaime kept teasing her with the vibrator. Her nipples were so hard, they hurt, and she wasn't wearing a bra so they were easily seen through her tank top. Meredith was pretty happy about the day being over too. Lauren had made her cum and she hadn't had a chance to clean herself up, so she was basically stewing in her own juices for half a day. Jaime was excited about the day being over. She was the one teasing Lauren with the vibrator and she had given her the idea to make Meredith cum, so the two of them probably wanted revenge on her.

* * *

The three girls rushed back to their apartment. All three of them as horny as ever. They quickly got inside. The first thing to happen was Jaime began stripping Lauren of the slutty clothes she made her wear. Lauren wasn't arguing. She had been so embarassed all day because of the clothes, and the occasional moan that escaped her lips becaure of the vibrator. Meredith stripped her as wel. She didn't want revenge on Lauren for making her cum in public as much as she wanted revenge on Jaime for givng her the idea. Finally Lauren was naked. The first thing Jaime did was turn the vibrator on full. She decided that Lauren had suffed not cumming all day, so she wouldn't let her stop cumming. Lauren legs went shakey, and she fell backwards onto the couch letting out a silent scream of pleasure. Jaime watched her tremble in pleasure getting wetter by the second. Meredith came up behind her, putting her hand down Jaime's shorts

She rubbed Jaime's clit making Jaime moan. She rubbed faster and groped her tits through her shirt. Jaime took off her shirt and shorts, letting Meredith get better access at her body. Meredith kneeled down infront of her and licked her clit while inserting a finger in her pussy. Jaime found it hard to keep standing. She looked over at Lauren who was still shuttering with pleasure, the vibrator still going inside her. Jaime was focusing on Lauren that she almost didn't notice herself cumming until the last second. She fell to her knees. Meredith kept on pumping her fingers in and out of Jaime making her cum a second and then a third time. She pulled her wet fingers out of Jaime's pussy and forced them into Jaime's mouth, making her taste her own cum.

"That was for giving Lauren that idea" said Meredith, but she wasn't sure if Jaime was even listening.

Meredith took the vibrator remote from Jaime and striped off her own clothes. She walked over to Lauren on the couch who was almost passed out from pleasure. She must have came eight or nine times by now. Meredith turned the vibrator off. She waited for Lauren to come down from her orgasms. She lay down on the couch. Lauren got the hint and began licking Meredith's wet pussy. Meredith turned the vibrator back on inside Lauren making her moan into Meredith's pussy. Lauren tried to keep licking but the constant buzzing between her legs was distracting her. Meredith came into Lauren's mouth, the vibrator inside Lauren making her cum as well, for the tenth time that night. Lauren was panting heavily now. Her vision was blurry and her pussy was on fire. Meredith turned the vibrator off and took it out of Lauren's pussy, allowing her to regain her senses.

She walked over to Jaime, who had just barely recovered from the orgasms Meredith had given her. Jaime stood up and kissed Meredith. She took the vibrator from Meredith and put it in her pussy and turned it on making Meredith moan. She had only used the vibrator once before and it was on its lowest setting. Jaime turned the vibrator up, Meredith moaned and fell back onto the couch as she came. Jaime climbed on top of her. Meredith got the hint and licked Jaime's pussy making Jaime moan. She turned the vibrator up making Meredith scream into her pussy as she came again. She tried to keep licking Jaime's pussy but she was almost constantly cumming now. Jaime got up and led Meredith and Lauren ,both shaky from cumming so much, to the bedroom. It would be a fun night.


End file.
